Skyfall
by Dragoncila
Summary: Você conhece a verdade ou acha que conhece. Quando algo terrível acontece com Lena e Alex. A verdade que elas, tinham certeza em acreditar e tirada delas. Kara a mulher, que para duas mulheres, era o motivo delas, nunca conseguirem viver em paz. Mostra ou na verdade, poem por terra uma conspiração que pode afetar o EUA ou ate mesmo o mundo todo.


Queda do céu...

Adelle ...

Lena estava entrando no hotel no centro de Londres, essa viagem foi uma perda total do tempo Morgan Edge, uma vez que conseguiu sair de seus tramoias.

Quando ela estava, ao lado da recepção do hotel uma mulher se aproxima e diz:

_ Lena Luthor!

_ Sim! - responde Lena.

_ Você está pronto, pelo assassinato de Morgan Edge! - diz a mãe firme, que coloca como uma lena em direção a uma viatura. Vários clientes já estavam fora do hotel. Pisca em todos os lugares.

Lena estava numa sala com uma loira sendo interrogada, sempre como as mesmas perguntas. Um CEO estava a cada vez mais. A mulher mais, uma vez perguntava:

_ Onde você, estava na hora de vinte e uma e trinta até como onze da noite ?!

_ Pela milésima vez, num bar! Bebendo! - responde Lena.

_ E sozinha ?! Ninguém te viu lá? - pergunta a policial.

_ Eu estava sozinha! Não conheço ninguém em Londres! - responde Lena.

Neste momento, um outro homem entra e diz, algo não está da mulher, ela fica muito bonita depois para ela e diz:

_ Bem! Como você, não tem um álibi ... Vai continuar detida, pode levar senhorita Luthor. - diz um policial.

Lena tentava se afastar, mas, foi algemada de novo quando ela, estava prestes a ser levada para uma mulher morena, entra e diz:

_ Solte minha cliente agora mesmo!

A mulher ao ver uma morena diz:

_ Arden o que faz, aqui ?!

_ Estou aqui, para evitar que você faça uma besteira de Sharpe. Lena tem um álibi, na verdade uma pessoa que viu na boate no horário do crime. - diz advogada.

_ Quem seria essa pessoa ?! - pergunta agente Sharpe.

_ Sou eu! - diz uma voz, quando ela entra na sala de interrogatório. Faz mais do que isso, surpresa ainda. Na sua frente uma vez que ela, nunca desejou ver umas sobre as últimas cinco anos ...

_ Danvers! Lena estava sem ação na sua frente, estava Kara Danvers. A mulher que causou os ataques terroristas, cruéis dos EUA. Com um mandato de que os EUA não cumpram, cumpram da mesma maneira, tinha nacionalidade britânica.

_ Zor-El agora! Está tudo arrumado Inra !? - Kara diz:

_ Sim! Ela pode ir embora, mas, ainda está sobe sua tutela, até audiência com a Coroa! - responde Inra.

_ Certo! Vou esperar nenhum carro! - Kara fala o momento para Lena. Antes de sair, Entre com o braço de Kara e diz:

_ Você tem certeza ?! Ela pode ficar na minha casa, sem problema algum!

Kara suspira e diz:

_ Está tudo bem! Não vou me aproximar dela Inra. E só você pode ver e perceber, ódio que tem por mim. Eu fiz isso por mim mesma.

_ Está bem, mas, se você me liga, eu te mando, Kara! - diz Inra com firmeza.

Inra vai até Lena, e:

_ Olá senhorita Luthor! Meu nome e Inra Arden. Estou aqui para te levar embora.

Lena mesmo sem nada, acha melhor acompanhar Inra. Afinal ela estava preser a ser presa. Rapidamente eles vão para o estacionamento da delegacia. Lena vê uma limusine, Inra caminha até ela. As duas capturas, como o momento Lena percebe Kara, sentada no canto da limusine mexendo num notebook. Ela nem o trabalho de olhar para elas. Inra diz:

_ Podemos ir Paul!

_ Sim senhora! - diz um senhor no volante do carro.

A viagem foi silenciosa, Lena queria perguntas e porque Kara a estava ajudando. Quando ela, estava prestes a uma pergunta. O carro para. Lena ao sair do carro percebe que estava num estacionamento particular. Elas estão para um elevador.

Quando entra a direta direta para a cobertura, 60 andar. A porta do elevador abre-se mais de 50 anos aparece e diz:

_ Menina Zor-El, nunca mais, faça isso! Sair antes do café da manhã!

Lena pensou que Kara iria responder algo, mas, para sua surpresa vai até a senhora beija sua face e diz:

_ Fez um embora Isabel! O que é isso? - Kara estava subindo para o seu quarto, quando Isabel diz:

_ Menina!

Kara olha para Isabel, que está sinalizada com a cabeça apontando para Lena e Inra. A loira e a meia volta e diz:

_ Isabel essa Lena Luthor! Ela vai ficar aqui hospedada conosco até segunda. Prepare o quarto de hospede, prepare para duas pessoas uma noiva com certeza, vai estar chegando essa noite. Iná vai, dizendo tudo que está acontecendo. - vendo que já tinha contado tudo. Kara volta sua subida para o quarto.

Lena nesse momento não se aguenta mais, e:

_ Porque?! Porque está Kara ?! porque está me ajudando !?

Você viu, olha diretamente para Lena e:

O que fazer, o que esperei o que fizesse por mim. Mas não aconteceu! Eu sei como e ser acusada por algo que não cometeu!

Lena ao ouvir estas palavras, não é aguenta e ri alto:

_ Ela só pode estar brincando! Você e culpada Kara, não é fosse. Não teria fugido para Londres! Por sua causa as pessoas morreram naquele dia. O pai de Alex, muitos outros!

Kara se vira para Lena, ao ver olhar dela. Lena dá um passo para trás. Você tinha visto Kara daquele jeito. Inra esse momento vai até Kara e diz:

_ Não! Ela não sabe de nada Kara!

Kara começa respirar com dificuldade, mas, Inra a tranquiliza. Depois a leva embora. Isabel e um momento aproximado de Lena e:

_ Senhorita Luthor! Por aqui!

Lena segue uma senhora, ao entrar no quarto, Isabel mostra o guarda-roupa que tinha roupas e algumas toalhas, um diretor executivo que já havia sido trazido. Rose mostra o banheiro.

_ Jantar vai ser servido como sete. Espero que goste de peixe !? - diz Isabel.

Lena resolv to tomar um banho, ao entrar no chuveiro as lembranças de um esquilo retornado à sua mente.


End file.
